Cougar, Be Gentle!
by Must.Love.Zombies
Summary: Five times Jensen told Cougar to be gentle and the one time he didn't. M/M Yaoi Boy x Boy Jensen x Cougar


**My first Losers fic. Wish me luck.**

**Summary: Five times Jensen told Cougar to be gentle and the one time he didn't.**

**Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing and violence. **

**Pairing: Cougar/Jensen**

**Cougar, Be Gentle!**

_The first time._

It was after he got shot by Aisha. He never thought she would do it, he didn't even think it would hurt to be honest with you. In the movies when people got shot, they said 'ouch' and walked away but _goddamn_ the movies were just _wrong._ It hurt like hell, it hurt more than hell, it hurt like . . . like. . . fire ants! And like the arm he broke when he was eight. And, and the time he got punched in they eye by some douche in high school-all rolled into one! One single, mother fucking bullet.

"Ah! Cougar, be gentle!"

Cougar rolled his eyes and continued to prod and poke at the wound, making Jensen whimper like a baby. Fucking fire ant, broken arm, doucher combo. Shit.

_The second time._

The were in a bar, the whole gang, including Aisha, having a grand ol' time. Laughing, drinking, smoking, drinking, eating, the works. Jensen was piss drunk, drunker than he had ever been in college. It was a surprise to anyone when he was able to speak in complete coherent sentence.

He was talking to a lady, well more like eating her face and sucking the life out of her, when someone poked him. Jensen ignored it, trying to lick the back of Christi's, uh, Mandy's . . . shit . . .whatever, this lady's throat was more important. He ignored it a second time too, and a third. But the person was getting impatient and punched the hammered man square in the back. Jensen ranked his mouth away so fast that the lady didn't even notice at first and was still wiggling he tongue around.

"Shit!" Jensen turned around and hissed. "Cougs, really? Be gentle next time, jeez."

Cougar smiled and said, "I was being gentle, you ignored me estúpido."

_The third time._

Cougar asked Jensen for his computer one morning, real nice like and pretty faced. So of course Jensen said yes, how could he not with that irresistible smile and charm?

Well as time went on, Jensen figured out Cougar was talking to a family member, who, he didn't know. He watched Cougar's eye twitch, his fingers flex, and his nostrils flare. He was pissed. He was pounding away the keys on Jensen's computer, making the nerdy man flinch every time a finger hit a key. In his mind he was apologizing to every single letter to the alphabet, promising them that they'll never have to go through this torture again.

Cougar was practically slamming his fists down on the keyboard when Jensen finally snapped and ranked the computer away from the offending man. "Cougar, please, for the love of God, _be gentle!_ You have to treat her like glass, like the finest silk, like a woman."

Cougar watched Jensen pet his beloved computer and rolled his eyes, he was such a drama queen.

_The fourth time._

Cougar was hurt this time. His leg was spilling blood like it wasn't important. He split it open on a piece of jagged metal that Jensen _swore_ wasn't there before. When Jensen heard Cougars yelp and whimper in pain, his heart nearly broke. It was his fault, he was supposed to watch the path and make sure the sniper didn't get hurt. Goddammit he was so stupid!

He watched as Cougar tried to clean off the wound, prevent it from spilling more blood. He was doing it haphazardly and when he pulled out the needle and thread, Jensen jumped in, ignoring Cougars protests and weak pushes.

"Cougs, you have to be gentle when your doing this or you'll tear your leg even more. So shut up and let me do it." And that's exactly what Cougar did. He leaned back against a wall and watched Jensen's nimble fingers do all the work for him.

_The fifth time._

"You have to be gentle with baby's Cougs."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. Now hand it over."

"_Her._ It's a _her._"

"Just give me the damn thing."

"No! You can't even acknowledge she's a real person!"

"It's a _fucking_ egg, Jensen, now hand it over or I won't make you breakfast."

"Fine. Kill Angelita."

Cougar paused. "Angelita? Really? You named it?"

"Yes, and she has your eyes and my hair. But go ahead, kill her. See if I care." Jensen crossed his arms and turned away from his lover.

Cougar sighed and handed the egg back to Jensen. "We'll have pancakes instead."

_And the time he didn't._

"S-shit, Cougar."

Jensen almost told Cougar to be gentle, _almost, _but this hurt so good he didn't want it to stop. It was the first time he let Cougar topped and holy fuck! "D-do that again! Oh God, Carlos! Shit! Again!"

Cougar smiled and bite down on Jensen's neck, drawing blood and slammed into the begging man. Jensen mewled at the work done on his neck and moaned and called out to the gods as Cougar worked his insides. He panted and begged and clawed and, oh, oh f-fuck, grabbed Cougar's hair and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Shit if Cougar kept it up, he'd let him top more, ah, damn, oh, r-right, right there. "Don't stop. Oh C-Carlos, yes, there. Ah!"

He would let him top more of-_shit! Cougar!_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. Please read and review :)**


End file.
